Multidrug resistance is highly prevalent among the Enterobacteriaceae family, members of which are the most dominant uropathogens, including the most frequent causative pathogen in complicated urinary tract infection (cUTI). Many Enterobacteriaceae isolates produce extended-spectrum β-lactamases (ESBLs), rendering them resistant to many available antibiotics, including many oral antibiotics. Presently, no orally administered combination product of a cephalosporin and β-lactamase inhibitor is approved in the US or EU or is in clinical development for the treatment of bacterial infections, including infections involving ESBL-producing Enterobacteriaceae. Drug resistance for pathogenic bacteria is a growing problem. There is a need for new treatments to address this need. It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions, methods, uses and articles of manufacture, including those with desired features described herein, that meet such needs.